


Saving What We Love

by lighthouseglow



Series: The Jedi Archives [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coruscant (Star Wars), Drabble, Gen, Gray Jedi, Interracial Relationship, Jedi Finn, Jedi Training (Star Wars), New Jedi Order, Physical Disability, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rey Palpatine, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouseglow/pseuds/lighthouseglow
Summary: “I get it now. Ben was right. We don’t need to kill the past; we need toburn it down.”
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: The Jedi Archives [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/295226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Female Characters Deserve Better, Focus on Female Characters





	Saving What We Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rose and Finn deserve better.

“Hey, Rey, get away from your archival work for a second,” Jacen said, poking his head into the archival room.

“Can’t, busy.”

“You’re going to want to hear this.”

“Apparently Emperor Palpatine is back so this makes my work even more important, Jacen. There are only three of us left, you know—”

“Ben is gone.”

“…He’s Kylo Ren. No one’s called him Ben for ages now.”

“I felt his presence through the Force.”

“Um, I haven’t heard him talk to me yet.”

“Rey—the other one—can vouch for me. She was there. General Organa became one with the Force simultaneously. Other Rey’s gone to Tatooine to pay her respects.”

“So at last we can lay the Skywalker legacy to rest.” I moved away from the archive system in my hoverchair and finally turned to face him.

“You don’t sound sad.”  
“I’m…not really. Master Luke _abandoned_ us, did you forget that part? And then he has the audacity to become one with the Force!” Bottled up rage, the rage of my Sith ancestor Brienne Hawke, flooded through me. “Now you mean to tell me we’ve lost Leia too?!” I smashed my fist on the desk and startled Dom the Ewok. “I get it now. Ben was right. We don’t need to kill the past; we need to _burn it down_.”

“Easy, Rey, calm—”

“Don’t you fucking _dare_ tell me to calm down!”

“I’m not here to upset you. I’m here to tell you we have four of us now. Other Rey is sending a transport to Coruscant with her friend Finn, a defective Stormtrooper, and his…girlfriend, Rose Tico. He’s Force-sensitive.”

“You could’ve given me the good news first,” I grumbled as we moved down the hall to meet their transport. The halls were eerily quiet, our voices echoing unnaturally. “You know, if I had known what was going to happen…”

“…You would’ve turned to the Dark Side,” Jacen finished, brushing his long brown hair out of his face.

“It’s not that simple. We hold light and dark within us; assigning everyone to two sides is ridiculous. We’re going to burn it down and start over.” We turned a corner and reached the docking bay just as the transport landed. A tall man in a brown jacket had his arm wrapped around a smaller, very cheerful and excited woman with black hair.

“These are the Jedi archives and temple! What an awesome place! Hi, I’m Rose. Rose Tico. D’you need anything fixed around here? I’m a Resistance mechanic. You guys studied under Luke Skywalker, didn’t you?”

“Until he abandoned us,” I answered icily in contrast to her fiery enthusiasm. “I’m Rey Trevelyan, this is Jacen Kreig and Dev is…somewhere around here. You’re Finn, then?” I asked the tall guy with the military bearing.

“Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“You carry yourself like a Stormtrooper.”

“Ex-Stormtrooper,” Finn corrected me instantly. “You and my friend have the same name.”

“It’s common in the Inner and Outer Rims.”

“Nice hoverchair, by the way.”

“Thanks. …Don’t tell me the Emperor’s back. We’ve been stranded in here for months so news doesn’t exactly travel fast.”

“He’s been defeated…but I know that means we’ve got a lot of cleanup ahead of us.” Finn sighed, the sound reverberating through the echoing halls. “They tell me you guys are all that’s left besides my friend Rey.”

“Basically, we barely survived. All of the injured Resistance fighters we housed here have returned to their homeworlds as of a few days ago. We’re historians now.” I bit my lower lip guiltily and looked at the floor. “Finn…how did our master die?”

“Heroically. Sometimes I can sense him through the Force.”

“…Good, that’s…comforting, I suppose.”

“Rose,” Jacen cut in, “if you’ll come with me the archive system could use a little tinkering.”

“Happy to help, Jacen,” Rose answered cheerfully; I saw her fingers run over the back of Finn’s hand before she left us.

“Ignore the Ewok!” I hollered after her.

“How can I? They’re adorable!”

“I didn’t mean literally!” I turned back to Finn with a smile; Rose’s cheer was infectious. “You should keep her.”

“I intend to,” Finn laughed. “So about this Force stuff…”

“Well, first we start with a kyber crystal…”


End file.
